Cita con el médico
by Alice1420
Summary: Hermione tiene cita con el médico, un reencuentro inesperado y una cita medica que no resulto para nada mal. Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio navideño de la pagina de Facebook "Accio Story"
1. Cita con el médico I

_**Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio navideño de la página de Facebok "Accio Story" y la persona que recibe es la gran **__** LidiiaIsabel**__** (aplausos).**_

_**Espero le guste… **_

_**-No pude decirte nada era sorpresa jajaja…**_

_Bueno aquí va:_

_._

_._

_._

_Cita con el medico:_

_Pov Hermione._

Hermione se encontraba en unas merecidas vacaciones visitando a sus padres, quienes luego de la guerra, de una larga charla con su hija y de muchos abrazos y llanto, se habían vuelto a instalar en el Londres Muggle.

La vida de Hermione no era una mala vida, había logrado sus objetivos académicos, trabajaba como abogada de derechos para el ministerio mágico, pero ella, digna de su reputación había obtenido sus títulos de abogacía en ambos mundos, _¿por qué no?,_ había respondido a sus amigos cuando dijeron que estaba loca por querer estudiar de más.

Pero Hermione nunca hacía algo solo porque si, ella sabía que el rumbo de su vida, las constantes molestias provocadas por reporteros, lidiar con los gruñones del ministerio y todo lo de su inexistente vida social… tarde o temprano le pasaría la cuenta, no estaba de más tener planes de contingencia.

Había estado pensando en, cómo sus padres, instalarse también en el Londres Muggle, y luego visitar a sus amigos en el mundo mágico. Quería vivir en un lugar apartado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la guerra y las constantes preguntas de reporteros, definitivamente estaba cansada de todo eso.

Obviamente su madre tomó la noticia de los planes de Hermione como un sueño, su querida hija ya había pasado mucho lejos de casa y la mejor forma de mantenerla con ellos, era en su opinión de madre, conseguirle un novio.

Así que a esto se resumía todo, Hermione se había estado quejando que su vista le dolía últimamente y su madre le dijo que ya era hora de que viera un especialista y según una de sus clientas de más confianza, en este centro había un médico que era, en sus palabras "_Absolutamente delicioso_". La madre de Hermione solicitó una hora para su pequeña y se encontraban esperando su turno. A Hermione una asistente le acababa de colocar unas gotas para los ojos que dilataban sus pupilas, para estar preparada para su revisión.

—Srta. Granger, pase por favor, el doctor Mallory la atenderá de inmediato.

Hermione caminó como pudo hasta la oficina, veía todo borroso, la asistente le colocó otras gotitas y la sentó en la camilla a esperar al médico que según la clienta de su madre _"estaba para chuparse los dedos_", hay que ver con las mujeres de ahora y sus expresiones.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione escuchó como se abría la puerta pero ella ya era poco lo que lograba distinguir, todo era una embarradura de cosas y sombras.

—Bueno, bueno…—dijo el médico y Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse, no podía ser se dijo a sí misma, pero mantuvo la calma.

…o…o…

_Pov Draco._

La chica nueva, Stephanie, le dijo que su paciente lo esperaba en la sala de revisión, la chica no era muy brillante pero Draco la mantenía en la consulta porque estaba casada y era de las pocas que lo dejaban trabajar en paz.

Draco suspiró, Stephanie ni siquiera le dijo cómo se llamaba el paciente, se frotó los ojos y caminó hasta la sala de revisión, bueno solo tendría que ver el nombre en la ficha, no era gran problema tampoco. Entró a la sala y le dio la espalda a la chica, notó su cabello rizado y se acercó a la mesa a ver los datos de la chica.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo tomando el informe, quedando paralizado en el acto… ¿Por qué? ¿Ella?, no podía ser... ¿Qué hacía aquí? no puede ser coincidencia se dijo, pero al mirar otra vez a la chica en la camilla notó como esta no había reaccionado. Bien, o no sabía quién era él o era una excelente actriz. Pero ante todo Draco era un profesional, se enderezó sobre sí mismo y caminó con elegancia hasta la camilla, toda la elegancia que pudo hasta enredar su pie con la pata de la mesa y tirar todo el piso.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Hermione ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Draco maldijo en su fuero interno —Si, si no se preocupe solo pase a llevar un clave y tire unas cosas, nada grave.

Hermione le sonrió —Oh, está bien entonces.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, temía acercarse y que ella lo reconociera, si bien terminaron en términos "no violentos" no se habían visto desde su audiencia de libertad, en la que la chica y San Potter había hablado por él, luego de eso él decidió que necesitaba un cambio y se fue de viaje, pasaron muchas cosas y ahora estaba trabajando en esta clínica y le gustaba su vida, estaba bien con su vida. Si Granger decidía hacer un escándalo por verlo aquí, es posible que lo corrieran, pero

¿Qué hacer? Debía acercarse a ella pero y si lo reconocía…

—¿Hay algún problema doctor? —dijo Hermione al notar que el médico no se acercaba ni hablaba con ella.

Draco se dio una cachetada mental —Nada grave solo revisando sus datos, bien ahora revisaré sus ojos le pido mire la luz frente a usted.

Hermione notó como el médico colocaba suavemente su mano al lado de su cara, se sintió casi como una caricia y la hacía mirar hacia arriba a una brillante luz que venía de una linterna en su otra mano. Notó como la cara del médico se acercaba a la de ella y examinaba la reacción de sus pupilas.

Al cabo de un momento en que Hermione se encontraba más que cómoda, para su sorpresa el médico habló.

—Bueno señorita, veo que tiene un pequeño desgaste en la cornisa, es reparable con tratamiento pero debemos revisarla con los instrumentos de la clínica, tendrá que solicitar otra cita y realizar estos exámenes —le dijo dándole a Hermione un papel, tomando su mano para dejar el documento a su alcance.

—Se lo agradezco doctor —le dijo Hermione sonriendo ansiosa.

Draco se quedó un momento mirando su sonrisa, nunca la había visto de tan cerca y menos dedicada a él, sintió que se le calentó el pecho.

Draco salió de su trance y tosió —Bueno eso sería todo, entonces me retiro —comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta sin saber si debía decir algo más, cuando estaba con una mano en la puerta la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

—¿En serio? No dirás nada más.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno —dijo bajándose de la camilla y caminando hasta la puerta lo mejor que pudo sin ver mucho —Pensé que te gustaría hablar, hace más de 5 años que no se sabe nada de ti en el mundo mágico y encontrarte aquí me sorprendió, creí que me explicarías qué hacías trabajando como médico ocular, bueno no es como si estuvieras obligado a hacerlo de todos modos, pero bueno…

—Espera… ¿me reconociste?

Hermione río —Claro que lo hice, me llamó la atención el nombre _"Mallory",_ en serio no encontraste nada mejor.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió avergonzado —Me pareció lo suficiente cerca de mi apellido real por qué no usarlo. Dime ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Hermione cerró los ojos esto de ver borroso la tenía un poco mareada —Tu voz.

—Mi voz.

—Sí, cuando entraste y dijiste "Bueno, bueno".

—¿Solo por eso?

—Bueno con esas palabras era como siempre te acercabas a mí en Hogwarts cuando estaba sola para que me molestaras, no creo que lo olvide jamás —dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco se incomodó y se rascó la cabeza —Si, lo siento por eso… era un mocoso lleno de prejuicios.

Hermione lo desechó con una mano —No tiene importancia ahora ¿verdad? Ahora en cambio, si me importaría saber cómo terminaste aquí, siendo el misterioso médico delicioso.

—¿Delicioso?

—¿Ah no lo sabías? Así te dicen, me dio mucha curiosidad por conocer al tan aplaudido médico.

—¿Y qué opinas? ¿Cumplo tus expectativas? —dijo coqueto.

—Mmm, realmente no —Draco frunció el ceño molesto, pero Hermione continuó —No puedo evaluarte como corresponde por que apenas si veo mi mano frente a mi cara.

Draco soltó una carcajada, hace mucho no se divertía así, ver a la chica que con todas las razones del mundo debía odiarlo, ser tan amistosa con él lo hacía sentir que por fin podía ser una persona de bien, ser normal.

—Así que… —Hermione interrumpió el monólogo interno de Draco —Estaba pensando en invitarte a tomar un café y así me cuentas cómo terminaste aquí.

El corazón de Draco saltó con unos rápidos latidos y apretó los labios por miedo a aceptar demasiado rápido, se sorprendió contando hasta cinco antes de flaquear y responder —No puedo.

Hermione se desinfló —Ah no puedes, claro… debí imaginarlo tienes novia ¿no?, que vergüenza olvida lo que dije… esto jamás pasó —y con eso Hermione intentó pasar caminando junto a Draco hasta que esté la detuvo del brazo.

—No tan rápido Granger, no puedo porque tengo turno hoy y mañana, además no puedes salir a la calle con los ojos aún afectados por las gotas, ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana?, si la oferta sigue en pie, claro.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse —Claro, ¿Qué te parece a las cinco en la cafetería de dos cuadras abajo, la que tiene la librería al lado?

—Eso suena perfecto, te veo pasado mañana ahí a las cinco.

—Perfecto.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que Hermione recordó que tenía una madre que esperaba por ella a fuera de la sala y que su imaginación era tan peligrosa que ya estaría pensando nombres para sus hipotéticos nietos, los que fueron concebidos en una sala de revisión ocular.

—Debería irme, mi madre me espera afuera.

—Deja que te acompañe hasta ella y así me presento.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto, aún me quedan mis modales de niño rico, es mi deber hacerlo… por cierto ¿Algún consejo para agradar a tu madre?, la primera impresión es muy importante.

Hermione sonrió mientras Draco la tomaba del brazo con una mano y tomaba su cintura con la otra —Bueno, solo dile que su hija se portó muy bien en su consulta y déjala que saque sus propias conclusiones —sonrió coqueta.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa —Eso haré.

Al ambos acercarse al área de espera, Hermione notó, aún un poco borroso como todas las miradas caían sobre ellos, algunas de admiración dirigidas al médico y otras de odio y envidia dirigidas a ella… o genial —pensó— era como con Viktor otra vez, por lo menos ahora tenía experiencia y camino altivamente.

—Mamá.

—Oh mi niña ¿Qué pasó? —le extraño que el médico tuviera que acompañar a su hija, ni siquiera notó como de cerca venían ambos.

—Nada grave, no se preocupe su hermosa hija se portó como un ángel.

La señora Granger se sorprendió por lo dicho, si eso no era coqueteo no sabía que era y miró a su hija que estaba roja de vergüenza por el cumplido del guapo chico.

—Con eso será suficiente doctor Mallory, ahora estaré bien…

—De acuerdo entonces la veré pasado mañana, estaré ansioso —con esto se despidió de ambas mujeres y volvió hacia su oficina, seguido de muchas miradas.

—Hermione ¿Qué pasó? Debes volver… ¿Qué tienes?

Hermione suspiró cansada, sería una larga historia —Solo digamos que fue una cita médica muy provechosa, mamá… —dijo sonriendo, su instinto le decía que sería muy productivo seguir su corazón y el tiempo le demostró que seguir su instinto, siempre le traía alegrías.

Fin. (?)


	2. Cita con el médico II

_Bueno, por solicitud de ustedes va la segunda parte, PERO no hay más que esta… debo retomar mis otros proyectos, pero no me pude resistir a sus solicitudes solamente espero que esta segunda parte les guste igual que la primera._

_**Cita con el médico II:**_

_POV Draco:_

Estaba nervioso como hace mucho no lo estaba, tenía una cita y no con cualquier chica, si no con _LA CHICA_, aquella que le había abierto los ojos tantos años atrás, la que le hizo cuestionar todo lo que sabía, la supuesta verdad sólida con la que había sido criado… era obvio que estaba que se subía al techo, pero su nerviosismo por la cita se mezclaba con las extrañas cosquilla que sentía en el estómago por reunirse con una linda chica, no había tenido una cita en años y quería que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Había repasado más de tres veces lo que iba a decir, como le explicaría el cambio que tomó su vida, quería quedar bien, quería que ella quisiera ir a otra cita, parecía un colegial histérico de ver a la chica que le gusta, bueno quizás no estaba tan lejos de eso.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, se colocó un poco de perfume, se peinó en el espejo junto a la puerta y tomo sus llaves y su abrigo y salió rumbo a su lugar de encuentro, con los nervios a flor de piel.

…_o…o…_

_Pov Hermione:_

Consiguió que su madre la dejara salir por fin, iba un poco atrasada, pero su madre insistió en ver que llevaba a la cita, que perfume usaría y hasta insistió en revisar la ropa interior y cuando vio que Hermione no se había esforzado en lucir este último detalle, no la dejo salir hasta que estuviera _"lista"_ para cualquier situación, Hermione no lo podía creer, su madre hasta le sugirió que si se hacía tarde no se preocupara en volver a dormir, que solo le mandara un mensaje y que se divirtiera.

El brillo travieso en sus ojos hizo sonrojar a Hermione y el comentario de "Vamos cariño, yo también fui joven y nadie te culpará de dejar de lado tu modestia por semejante regalo de hombre, ve por todo".

Hermione no logró salir lo suficientemente rápido de la casa de su madre ¿Qué pensaba que ella haría? ¿Tirarse sobre el hombre en cuanto lo viera y violarlo sobre una mesa en el café?, extrañamente la idea no le molestó como debería, su madre tenía la culpa, ella y su promiscua mente.

…o…o…

Draco llegó primero al café, no es que Hermione llegara tarde si no que él quería llegar temprano, elegir una buena mesa y estudiar el menú.

El reloj junto a la entrada marcó las 17:00 hrs, pero Draco no se preocupó, las camareras lo miraban esperando que las necesitara, Draco pensó que si levantaba la mano las cuatro chicas correrían a atenderlo pero hace mucho que ese exceso de atención lo aburría en sobremanera, no veían más que su cara atractiva y ya no quería a alguien así en su vida.

Al comprobar nuevamente la hora, tanto en su reloj de pulsera como en el de la puerta, su preocupación dio las primeras señales de vida, había pasado 10 minutos y nada que Hermione aparecía ¿y si no venía? Después de todo ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no merecía que se presentara.

Estaba pensando en salir dignamente cuando la campana de la puerta anunció la llegada de un cliente. Ahí estaba ella, con una chaqueta beige y el cabello trenzado, sus mejillas sonrojadas daban a entender que venía agitada, Draco vio como una de las chicas, de mala gana se acercó a ella y luego de preguntarle algo, la encaminó hasta donde se encontraba él.

El ceño fruncido en la cara de la chica y de las demás camareras le hizo gracia a Draco, a ver si ahora atendían a los demás clientes y la cortaban con sus miraditas.

—Hola, lamento la tardanza mi madre me retuvo más de lo necesario en casa.

Draco se preocupó —¿Ella no quería que vinieras?

—¡¿Qué?! No es eso, ella no me habría dejado faltar, incluso creo que de haber enfermado ella me habría traído a rastras a verte.

—Ah sí y ¿por qué?

—Bueno, principalmente por que no he tenido una cita en años y ella cree que saldremos casados de este café.

Draco se rió, la madre de Granger se parecía a su madre, ¿Cuál será la obsesión de las madres de casar a los hijos…suponía que debería esperar a ser padre para descubrirlo.

Hermione sonrió —Bueno, pero dime Malfoy, ¿me contaras de tu misteriosa vida?

—No tiene nada de misteriosa, pero sí, te daré gusto —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Hermione apretar los muslos —pero primero ordenemos ¿te parece? —dijo a la vez que llamaba a una de las camareras, la primera que llegó fue una rubia de ojos verdes, bastante bonita pero de mirada hueca, Draco sabía como reconocer a una chica así.

—¿Qué desea ordenar?

—Yo quiero una café negro sin azúcar y una pieza de pie de limón y la señorita…

—Un café con leche y una pieza de pie de limón también, gracias.

La chica anotó todo, mirando de tanto en tanto a Draco, Hermione lo notó y se rio levemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Siempre te pasa eso? ¿Dónde vas atraes las miradas femenina?

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho dolido —Es mi terrible maldición.

—Seguro.

—No me crees, cuando estudiaba nadie me tomaba en serio, me decían que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y que debería seguir una carrera de modelo o algo así.

—Pobrecito Malfoy, así que estudiaste y ¿Dónde lo hiciste?

—En la universidad Queen Mary de Londres, me gradué un año antes debido a mis calificaciones.

—Nerd .

—Mira quien lo dice… y bueno encontré trabajo en la clínica y ahí es donde he estado desde más o menos un año.

—Ya veo y dime ¿Por qué médico ocular?

—No te rías, pero siempre me intrigó el color de los ojos de los Malfoy's, no es normal este tono de gris ¿sabes? Y bueno investigando descubrí que se debía a la genética y cuando terminé sabía mucho sobre genética ocular y medicina, me gusto el tema, hablé con el ministerio para los permisos y aquí estoy.

—No te mentiré, es impresionante todo lo que has logrado…le tapaste la boca a todos esos que decían que no te veían un futuro, te felicito de corazón.

Draco se sintió conmovido, no lo sabía pero necesitaba esas palabras, su madre se las había dicho, que estaba inmensamente orgullosa de él pero era su madre, de cierta forma no contaba, pero que se las dijera Granger, hacía sentir que todo su esfuerzo por fin era reconocido.

—Gracias por tus palabras, son apreciadas.

—De nada y cuéntame más… ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes novia? —Hermione notó lo tenso que se puso Draco y se disculpó —Perdona si soy molesta, es que aún me cuesta creer que te encontré, después de tanto años y con esta vida.

Draco se rió —No me molestas para nada, solo es tu famosa curiosidad saliendo a flote, vivo aquí en la ciudad, no tengo novia pero si estuve con una par de chicas cuando estaba estudiando pero no teníamos los mismos objetivos, así que nunca duró mucho.

—¿Mismos objetivos?

—Si bueno ellas querían solo pasar el rato y obvio eso no me molestaba, pero yo necesito algo a largo plazo, sigo siendo la cabeza de mi familia tengo responsabilidades y una que mi madre me recuerda cada vez que la veo, es encontrar una esposa y continuar con el apellido.

—Ya veo, no es muy común en estos tiempos casarse tan joven, no encontrarás a una sola mujer que quiera casarse tan joven como lo hacen en el mundo mágico.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de la vida de la chica dorada?

—No hay mucho que contar, tuve mis títulos de abogada en ambos mundos…

—Nerd.

—Cállate,… y comencé a trabajar como abogada de derecho en el ministerio, pero la vida se está volviendo muy tediosa, por eso tomé unas vacaciones y aproveché para visitar a mis padres.

—Suerte para mí.

Hermione se sonrojó; —En cuanto a la vida romántica, solo digamos que… no hay vida romántica, tengo mucho trabajo y cada vez que conocía a algún chico, o no durábamos nada o describía que solo quería la fama que conlleva salir conmigo y no voy a ser el escenario de nadie. —dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos molesta.

La camarera les trajo sus pedidos, dándoles sonrisas huecas a Draco y miradas desdeñosas a Hermione, cuando la chica se fue continuaron con su conversación.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con tu monótona vida, seguro que harás algo, no es lo tuyo quedarte de brazos cruzados me imagino.

—¿Quién diría que me conoces tan bien? Pero tienes razón, te contaré en lo que he estado pensado y me darás tu opinión, pero una opinión sincera.

—Claro.

—He estado pensado en venir a vivir a este lado ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —dijo Draco interrumpiéndola —ha, lo siento por favor continua.

—Como decía, venir a vivir aquí, poner un bufete de abogados y tener mi vida aquí, lejos de los molestos reporteros y de todo el drama del mundo mágico.

—Esa no es una mala idea, podrás despegar tu mente, trabajar en lo que te gusta y podrías salir a cenar en cualquier restaurante elegante que quieras.

—Cenar en restaurantes elegantes, estaré comenzando con un despacho, no tendré dinero para salir a cenar Malfoy, que locuras dices.

—Bueno si insistes, yo no tengo problemas en invitarte a cenar conmigo todos los días, estoy cansado de cenar solo y descubrí hoy, que eres una compañía muy grata ¿Qué me dices?

Hermione ahora si estaba roja como tomate —¿Me estas pidiendo salir contigo cada día? ¿Cómo novios?...

Draco ahora se veía mitad nervioso, mitad incómodo —Yo… mira no sé, digo… tenemos muchas cosas en común, es decir ¿Por qué no probar y ver qué pasa?

—Como abogada te digo, que tus argumentos son bastante débiles, pero como chica te digo que me convenciste, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás mi madre si tiene poderes de vidente aunque se equivocó en algo.

—¿Y en qué sería?

Hermione se armó de valor, hace mucho decidió que si quería algo, simplemente iría por ello y ella quería esto, lo quería mucho —Me hizo ponerme un conjunto de ropa interior bastante travieso y me dijo que no había problemas en que no llegara a casa a dormir hoy… le dije que estaba loca pero…

—¿Y te gustaría eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No ir a dormir en tu casa hoy… quiero decir, mi piso es bastante grande.

—Con una promesa. Desde mañana comenzamos esto de "ser novios de prueba", en serio, hoy seremos adolescentes locos y cachondos pero mañana seremos adultos responsables ¿Qué me dices?

Draco sonrió, realmente sonrió… no podía creer su suerte —¡La cuenta¡ —gritó levantando la mano que pareció impulsada por una fuerza superior a él, Hermione temía que se hubiera dislocado un hueso o desgarrado un músculo.

Sin embargo apenas pudieron, se aparecieron en el piso de Draco, era bastante amplio pero Hermione no tuvo mucha oportunidad de verlo ya que comprobó que Draco no se había lastimado el brazo cuando la tomó y la cargó al hombro con destino hasta su habitación, la dejó caer sobre la cama y la observó con la respiración jadeante.

—Tengo que ser honesto contigo —dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y se desabotonaba la camisa —No he estado con alguien en mucho tiempo y no sé cómo… será mi rendimiento. —vio como Hermione se quitaba la camisa y mostraba un sostén de encaje negro con transparencias y arrojaba su ropa al piso —Oh merlín… quedaré muy mal contigo —dijo recostándose sobre ella posando su vista en sus pechos y luego mirándola a la cara —Pero si me das una segunda oportunidad, prometo recompensarte hasta que no sientas los huesos en tu hermoso cuerpo —dijo relamiéndose los labios con la simple idea.

Hermione sonrió y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, lo acercó a ella y lo besó de manera suave y sensual, sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba —Tendrás las oportunidades que quieras, no tengo prisa, no me esperan en casa hoy… Doctor.

Draco sonrió con los ojos brillantes —Ohhh… te haré ver todas las constelaciones del cielo, amor,déjalo todo en las manos del doctor.

…o…o…

Un año después y para tragedia de las enfermeras de la clínica y de los jóvenes abogados de un exitoso buffet, se anunciaba la boda Mallory-Granger y no hubo persona más feliz por dicha unión, que la señora Granger, quien para alegría de Draco seguía comprándole atrevidos conjuntos de ropa interior a su hija, pensando siempre en el beneficio de la creación de sus futuros nietos.

_Fin_

_Ahora si… FIN_

_LiddiaIsabel, espero sea de tu agrado y del agrado de todas las que pidieron una continuación._


End file.
